Crossover Journey
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: 6 regular teens *laughs* regular? Join Hiccup Haddock, Zuko, Jim Hawkins, Jack Frost, Violet, and Merida on a long journey to stop the evil growing around the world. They have to work together to stand up to their villains. There will... Hopefully be Action, adventure, tragedy, New friendships, and maybe some love. No flames please!
1. starters

**Alright before we start this journey it will include some crossovers down below:**

Jim Hawkins- Treasure planet

Violet- The incredibles

Jack frost- Rise of the guardians

Hiccup- How to train your dragon

Zuko- Avatar the last airbender

Merida- Brave.

**Like heroes we need villains**

Treasure planet doesn't really have a villain so I am going to make Captain Flint come back to life as a zombie

the incredibles- Syndrome

Rise of the guardians- Pitch

HTTYD- Green death

ATLA- the fire lord was defeated so they are just using Zuko to tag along

Brave- Mor'du

**Sidekicks**

Treasure planet- Morph

The incredibles- none unless you request

ROTG- None unless requested

HTTYD- Toothless

ATLA- none unless requested

Brave- none unless requested.


	2. Jim and Jack

I stared up at the milky white moon that seemed to speak to me in a smooth and comforting voice telling me that Pitch was back and stronger than ever. I sighed and let my head hang down towards the small hill I was sitting on next to the big sparkly lake that had the moons glistening reflection on it. The same lake that made me what I am today. I didn't seem to be bother by it though.

"I will tell the guardians immediately" I said before bringing out the slick and circular globe from my pocket to my right hand.

"No, you are getting a different team" he said, a new team, what's wrong with this one?

"Why" I asked the man in the moon, he was silent for a moment before replying.

"Because he isn't the only one you need to be afraid of and those people are the only ones that can stop it" he said I stood there stunned, new evil? New team?

"What would you like me to do then?" I asked flashing a fake smile.

"Go to Berk, that is where you will find hiccup haddock the third, the chiefs son" My eyes widened in surprise before shrugging lifting my arm over my head about to throw it down before he stopped me.

"Yeeeess" I said cockingly before looking up at the big rock in the sky.

"You need transportation, so first go to the Benbow Inn on Planet Montressor, where you will find Jim Hawkins" never heard of it, but all I needed was to think about the place.

"Is that it?" I asked, I waited for five minutes until I knew I pissed him off and he left. I sighed and shook my head before lifting the globe and throwing it on the ground making a circular portal appear with a window that led to the inn. I laughed to myself before slowly stepping in making the portal close immediately. I stuck my hand in my tight jeans to reveal it magically appearing in my pocket. The Christmas magic made me smile before I saw a small sign saying Benbow inn. I looked behind it and saw a large building with the bottom lights on.

I didn't know how many people would see me but I continued to walk to the Inn. I kept thinking about what he said, but what evil could possible be worse than Pitch? I shook my head thinking about it before I was right next to the building. I suddenly heard a depressed sigh before I felt a thump on my head. I reached up and found a pebble in my white hair.

"HEY" I said before flying up to reveal a teen roughly my age sitting on the roof with a handful of pebbles next to him and a pink glob next to him flying next to his head before he turned into a mini version of me and in a high pitch voice kept repeating "Hey, hey, hey" I chuckled before he looked up and down my body before saying something.

"How are you floating?" he asked. He could see me!

"Let's just say I am not the most... Normal" I said before crossing my legs and floating over him as the pink blob floated around my face.

"Who is?" he said before throwing another pebble across the roof. "Did you come for something" he asked uncomfortably

"Since you've asked, I did, do you know Jim Hawkins" I said moving in a position if I was laying on my stomach, but floating.

"Your looking at him" he said obviously not caring.

"Well, Jim" I couldn't really know how to put this in words without sounding completely crazy. "Alright you NEED to believe me when I tell you I'm Jack Frost and I need your help to defeat and oncoming slaughter to mankind by the hands of my enemy Pitch, WILL YOU HELP ME!" I said quickly before holding my hand out and panting. He stared at me weirdly before relaxing.

"Your really Jack frost?" he asked cautiously.

"In the flesh and blood" I said happily as I brought out my palm and let a snowflake I conjured up dance in my hand while the pink glob flew up and ate it. I chuckled as he rubbed against my cheek happily.

"I'll do it" he said quietly.

"What?" I asked even though I heard it.

"I have been looking for an adventure" he said smiling.

"You have a boat?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't the captain have a boat?" he said confidently.

* * *

I gasped in the sight of the large ship. It had two horizontal red sails with twisting black lines all over them. The ship had a long slim deck with a single lower level, not the biggest ship but, hell there are 6 of us.

"Are you ready to go?" Jim asked I flew onto the deck and up the watch pole before I was at the top. I wrapped my leg around and held the top with my palm while I let the other arm and leg lay freely off the side. The wind ran through the slits of my fingers as the salt water filled my nostrils making me feel free. The wind made my white hair fly back as I laid my head back freely before I let go and fell towards the deck fearlessly.

"Jack what the hell are you doing?!" Jim yelled before I stopped myself right at the edge of the deck where I felt the tips of my hair hit the wood. I smiled before hoisting myself up to my feet with my stick, he leaned onto the wheel with a small smile on his face.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Berk!"

**Yep after Jim's adventure he became Captain, he is still the same Jim though. Next is Hiccup! Review**


	3. Jack, Jim, and Hiccup

I sighed happily as I put my hands behind my head and crossed my legs as I sat slumpingly in the long grass while Toothless rolled around in it playfully. Toothless crawled over to me before moving my arm so his head would be under it. I chuckled while staring at the light blue skies which filled with white clouds.

"Do you want to go for a ride boy!" I asked he quickly stood up before shooting blue fire to the sky lighting it up as it exploded. "I'll take that as a yes" I said before hopping on his saddle and placed my new foot into the slot before slumping down towards his neck before tapping a foot against his side saying, go. He quickly pounced off of the cliff and started to flap his wings as we went straight up towards the sky before he stopped as we fell to a free fall. I closed my eyes as I let the wind fly through my hair. Toothless let his huge pink tongue fall with gravity towards his chin until I opened my eyes and saw the water feet away. I quickly moved my foot to slot 2 making him fly up again.

WOO-HOO escaped my lips as we went above the clouds before we fell straight from the air toward the salty sea. I laughed as Toothless made his chuckling noise to resemble laughter. He finally calmed down before I looked forward and saw a floating ship! I quickly swerved Toothless to the left as we started to fly back to Berk. When we got to the docks I quickly jumped off and started to run towards the house before Astrid stopped me.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Astrid asked. I stopped and turned back to her seeing an axe in her hand and her dragon behind her it would not be the best decision to run.

"There's a floating ship... Over there" I said pointing before backing up slowly before eventually running to the house with Toothless trotting behind me. I quickly ran up the porch and flung the door open startling Stoik.

"Hiccup, what the hell are you doing?" he asked madly. I smiled like a goof before snapping back to reality.

"There's a flying SHIP!" I screamed he sighed and pushing me aside before walking out of the door.

"He's gone crazy" he muttered before gasping and running back into the house and grabbing his sword and helmet and walking out again. I slowly walked out and saw the giant floating ship.

"Come on Jimmy" A guy on the ship yelled.

"Don't call me that frosty" Jim said before jumping down from the ship and onto the ground. I stepped back as another boy exited by floating down much slower than the other one. By now Most of the Viking were surrounding the ship.

"Hello... Vikings" The brown haired boy said. "We are looking for a Hiccup Haddock." he finished.

"Go figure" someone in the crowd yelled. I rolled my eyes before stepping up to the plate with Toothless walking next to me.

"Can I help you gentleman" I said leaning against Toothless. The boy with the white hair smiled, like he was happy that I acknowledged him.

"Can we talk on the ship" He whispered in my ear I looked back at Stoik and nodded.

"Why not" I was a smart guy and with Toothless, they can't touch me. The white haired boy picked up the brown haired one before flying back up to the ship. I quickly got on toothless as he flew up quickly to the ship before landing on it with a thud. I jumped off and sat down in the middle along with the two. "Who are you?" I asked leaning.

"Right, I'm Jack and this is Jim" Jack and Jim... Wow.

"Alright i'm Hiccup and this is Toothless" I said patting Toothless on the head.

"Ok... Why would the man in the moon would pick him" Jim whispered to Jack.

"Wait you know the man in the moon?! He actually talked to me about you two, saying that you guys need me." I said quickly they stared at each other for a minute before speaking again.

"That is correct... Will you join us?" he asked holding out a hand. I looked at Toothless who looked excited about going on a new adventure.

"Suuuurrrre" I said before grabbing his hand making him shake my whole arm.

"Let me just get my stuff" I said before jumping off the edge which had been lowered so jumping was an option. I slowly walked over to my house with all eye on me.

"What did they say" Astrid asked. I didn't know how to tell her that I was leaving.

"Dad, can I talk to you in the house" I asked he shrugged and joined me into the house while I climbed up the stairs and started to pack while he stayed by the door.

"What did he say" he asked loudly I sighed and grabbed my notebook nicely set on the desk and put it into my brown bag.

"Dad... I'm going with them" I said he quickly ran up the stairs and flung me door open madly.

"THE HELL YOU ARE!" He yelled at me I stopped packing and walked over to my dad.

"I have to they need me" I yelled back he stopped cold and walked into my room before dumping the stuff in my bag out and onto the floor. I stared at him madly, the man in the moon said it was urgent that I went with them. Without thinking I slowly picked up my notebook and slammed the door with my dad in it. I ran down the stairs with my dad banging on the door angry as hell. I quickly ran out the door and onto Toothless's back where he quickly flew to the ship where I tumbled onto the deck panting.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked cocking his head to the side.

"My _pant _dad _pant _wouldn't let me_ pant _go" his eyes went wide before he waved to Jim that we should go. I slowly crawled over to the side and saw Stoik and the teens standing, and watching with sad looks on their faces. I slowly waved to them before the ship went into mega boost sending us flying.

"Where are we going!?" I yelled

"Dunbroch!"

**Sorry I made Hiccup run away but would Stoik really let his only son run off with a random stranger?**


	4. Jack, Jim, Hiccup, and Merida

"Why can't I ever get it straight" I yelled while trying to brush the curls away from my orange and stringy hair, only to have it come back up to my scalp in a twirl. I sighed and put down the blue gemmed brush before walking over to the fireplace and picked up my bow and arrow that was sitting against the wall. I grabbed the bow and wrapped it around my shoulder like a purse, if I carried one. I ran to my door and flung it open revealing my mum who was about ready to knock on it.

"Oh Merida your up" she said in a kind tone as she placed her hands in her green sleeves and put them in her lap as I blew a piece of hair out of my faced before leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah I was about to go for a ride" I said happily before she sighed.

"Fine... But make it quick we have a royal meeting at 10" she said without saying anything else I left and walked into the hallway. Everyday I was at stupid meetings or school! I sighed again before flinging open the door and walking out the stables where Angus was sleeping. I just wanted to get away for a while... Like a trip or another adventure. I shook my head chuckling.

"Like my mum would want to go on another one of those!" I yelled waking Agnes up. He stumbled to his feet before walking over to the gate and putting his head next to my face. I moved it next to mine while rubbing against his letting the small hair rub against my soft face skin before I broke free and opened the gate to his stable. I walked over to the saddle and placed it on his back before strapping in and jumping on and hitting the harness making him jump in the air with his back leg before he neighed and blasted off into the woods.

I felt his back bone stiffing up as I slowly stood up with my bow in my hands. I put the red arrow in the light and sturdy string and pulled it back to my cheek as I stared at the target I had already shot at dozen of times. I took a deep breath before I felt Angus jump on his back legs making me fall back with my arrow flying in the air. I fell on the ground with a thud my head hitting the ground hard, making my hair fly everywhere. I blacked out before opening my eyes to a whisp staring right at me. I lifted my hand up before he made a loud screech and disappeared. I sat up and looked over and saw another glowing blue light behind the bushes.

"Wait" I yelled before running over to it making it disappear again. I kept running Whisp to whisp while they all disappeared until I saw one next to a pair of bushes I ran over and moved them away to reveal a ship right in the middle of the forest. I gasped before I saw, Hiccup. I remember seeing him when we were competing for my hand, but it didn't end well.

"Ey Hiccup' I yelled. He looked back and smiled waving before two other guys came up behind him. One had milky white hair while the other had chocolaty soft brown. The white haired one was floating above the stick, like he flew. I stared miraculously before Hiccup asked me something.

"Hey Merida, I uhm... Needed to ask you something" I blushed madly, is he going to ask me out? I have always liked Hiccup, he was smart, funny, nice, brave... But he was Astrid's girl. I still liked to imagine that he would ask me.

"Sure" I said in the calmest voice I could without freaking out.

"We are trying to stop an impending evil from taking over the world" he said very seriously, how bad could it be though?

"Okkkkkkkk" I said sarcastingly

"The man in the moon requested that you come immediately!" The boy with white hair said while walking over to the edge of the large ship. A man in a moon? I was looking for adventure, and freedom, and to help people in need, all in one package! I smiled and picked up my bow that had landed on the small patch of dirt.

"I'm in" I said strongly before locking my nails onto the side of the ships board as I started to climb up before swiftly jumping on the large ship. Hiccup smiled before walking back over to the guys.

"Oh right" he said before showing his signature cute smile. "This is Jack Frost" the white hair boy waved before conjuring up a snowball making me stare in awe again.

"And-" Hiccup began before I interrupted him.

"WAIT! He's _the _Jack frost?" I asked astounded from what I was hearing.

"Yes" he said calmly, like he was just a regular person! but he wasn't, he. Was. A. Guardian! I have heard about the guardians saving the children. I have always heard the stories and legends from my family when they taught my brother but I had never truly believed... Until now.

"Jim" the brown haired boy said while tilting his head up. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's set sail" Jim said, that's when I realized... We were in the middle of the woods, near no water.

"Uh Hiccup were in the middle of the woods" I said before he turned around and smiled. I watched confusingly before I heard a loud boom, I ran over to the side of the ship and looked down to see blue fire raining out of the rockets before I saw us started to float into the air. I chuckled and ran to the front where I leaned into the rail with my hair flying in the wind as we went into hyper drive. All of a sudden I flew back into Hiccup where we both crashed into the second level.

I started to laugh uncontrollably as I laid on top of him. He sighed before chuckling along with me. Jack floated above us while smiling before the pink glob turned into a red heard that started to beat. I sat up and lifted my hand slowly to the heart before it turned back into a pink glob and it swirled around my hand. I had no idea what I was up against.

**Review, which one I should do next**


	5. Jim, Jack, Hiccup, Merida, and, Zuko

I watched hazingly as we approached the village of benders where prince Zuko was supposing at. I sighed while leaning my head on my hand before Hiccup came up behind me and started to climb up the rope that was attached to the look out tower.

"What are ye doing?" I asked as he started to climb up, before he stumbled into the bucket.

"Jim asked me to keep a lookout for our next stop" Hiccup yelled from the top of the pole while he stared down from the sky and to the deep blue ocean. I sighed and slid down the side of the edge of the ship before I saw Toothless burst through the door chasing Morph who was a mini version of Toothless running away from him and spitting little fireballs. Toothless roared before shooting a fireball down at Morph who just turned into mini versions to dodge it. The fireball shot the deck making it explode and shake the ship while making a small fire.

"Toothless!" Hiccup screamed panicking as the fire slowly increased. I quickly stood up and backed away from the fire before Jack walked out of the room slowly still waking up.

He rubbed one of his eyes while his white hair spread everywhere. He was only wearing a white tank top and his jeans, he only needed to take one look at the mess to take his stick and putting out the fire in one swift movement. He yawned and stretched before looking up at Jim who was also leaning against the wheel tiredly.

"How are you two so awake" Jack asked in the midst of a yawn.

"You get used to it when Toothless wants to go for a ride every morning" Hiccup said. Toothless suddenly got excited in the thought of a good flight.

"I could use a ride" Jim said before turning back and picking up a long wrapped up pole. He set in on the deck with a thud before unwrapping the strings and revealing a large red and orange flag which he raised, he assembled a circular pole to hold onto to and a brown board which he strapped his feet onto as he stood at the edge. Hiccup slid down the pole and jumped onto Toothlesses back and placing his metal foot in the holder.

"I guess I could go for a quick one" Jack said while walking over to the edge and looked down

"You two need to keep up then" Hiccup said before blasting off in front of them.

"Sneaky little Viking you are" Jack said as he caught up to the brunette. Jim jumped off the boat and pushed the back pedal making the machine blast off and towards the two who were already heading towards the sun. Toothless stuck his tongue out letting the gravity send it back wards.

"Gross" Hiccup complained while wiping off Toothless spit off of his face. He flipped his foot to slot 2 making Toothless head straight towards the water head first. The two of the followed next to them, Jack closing his eyes and enjoying the breeze, and Jim closing the flag so he would free fall. At the last moment they all pulled up and boarded back on the ship.

"I hope their is a girl this time" I muttered as they all jumped onto the boat.

"Were approaching the town" Jack shouted before walking back into the room to grab his hoodie and staff, Jim quickly grabbed the wheel while Hiccup ran up to the watch tower to look at the town. I ran over to the edge and looked out at the town, it was huge. I saw buildings everywhere with a temple standing in the middle. In the streets had villagers laughing and playing, while some worked. One of them was transferring water... By bending it. Jack could do that, so I wasn't surprised when he leaned against the railing while staring at the benders.

"Hiccup, you can search for the prince at the castle, I will park the ship, Merida you ask the towns people, and Jack you-" before he could finish Jack had floated down and started to run off. Jim sighed before walking back up to the wheel. I nodded before Morph floated up to my shoulder while I jumped out of the boat and onto the streets were I looked around at the people staring at me and the ship. I rolled my eyes before starting to walk up to them. I looked back and saw Toothless blast out towards the castle before I stopped a lady. She wore a long red dress and her black hair tied into a bow.

"Excuse me, do you know where Prince Zuko might be?" I asked my accent clearly showing. She looked at me like I was crazy before saying a long 'oh'

"You mean King Zuko, he is in the temple" she said pointing to the large building. I thanked her before starting to walk to the building. The town didn't seem to take nicely to us. I felt like I was constantly being watched while I moved throughout the town. I quickly started to speed up when I saw Morph move cautiously to under the pile of hair. I made a scared chuckle before stopping at the large temple. I slowly walked up the stairs that seemed to go on forever before I stopped at the large doors, without thinking I slowly opened the door letting a short creaking sound fill my ears. I looked into the large room to find a teen bending fire.

"Excuse me" I asked. He stopped and looked back stopping the fire at his hands before it disappeared into thin air. He had ruffled black hair that laid perfectly in his face, making me notice the scar more. It was a pinkish color while near his eye was more red. He wore a black katana with a red edge.

"What?!" he asked in a pissed off tone. I stepped back before Morph came out and turned into the teen, only he was circling his fists in a attacking way.

"I am looking for a Prince Zuko" I said proudly not scared of his attitude.

"Yes, I am Prince Zuko" he said before slowly walking up to me. "What do you need" he asked in a calmer tone

"I am one of the guardians to save the world from evil, you have also been picked along with 5 others... Will you join us" I asked. When I said he was face to face with me.

"FINALLY" he yelled before backing away celebrating. This stuck up bender was now turned into a... Jack. "I have been wanting to find some adventure" he celebrated before I chuckled.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I asked. He stopped and became serious again.

"Let's go then"

**Please don't hate on my low intelligence of Avatar it has been YEARS (I think) since I had seen it!Hello everybody, It is 11:43 at night, and I am tired, but I NEEDED to finish this so bye!**


End file.
